Sabrina
Sabrina (ナツメ, Natsume) is the Saffron City Gym Leader and is an adept user of -type Pokémon. She gave the Marsh Badge to trainers able to defeat her. Appearances Sabrina has black hair and wears a red and yellow dress, white gloves, black pantyhose,red and yellow boots. In the HeartGold & SoulSilver games, she wears a pink crop top and white pants attached with a belt and pink shoes. Personality Possessing a very serious and unwelcoming type of personality, Sabrina much like the Pokémon she commands is easily identifiable by the cold, calculating expression on her face. Her strong compatibility with -type Pokémon and her own robotic appearance could mistake her for being inhuman. Biography Games Sabrina, in the games, was a far less complex character than her Anime personification. She was first seen in the original Red and Blue games, as the Saffron City Gym Leader. When defeated, the player received the Marsh Badge along with a TM. In the Generation I games the player received TM46 (Psywave) and in the Generation III games, TM04 (Calm Mind). After Sabrina's defeat in HeartGold and SoulSilver, she was found at Olivine Port on Fridays, ready to give out her PokéGear number. She was at Olivine Port on Mondays, and could be called for a rematch on Sundays between 10 a.m. and 8 p.m. In Black 2 and White 2, Sabrina is an actress who appears in the "Magical Kingdom's Mysterious Doors" series of scripts; she also makes an appearance at the PWT. Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series In the anime, Sabrina was represented by two personalities. One was cold and emotionless, and the other (which represented her younger self) was playful and just wanted to make friends. Origins Sprites Pokémon Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Psychic-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!)= Stadium Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= Trivia *Sabrina's name in Japanese (夏目, Natsume) means jujube, a type of date, native to China, Korea, and India. *Though Sabrina's hair color has been officially identified as dark green in the anime, a variety of her appearances have her hair blue, black, or even purple. *Sabrina's name may come from a popular show Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. This is because Sabrina is a psychic type trainer and is a psychic herself. *She also slightly have the word abra or brain in her name. *Sabrina had the old Hime style haircut back in the days of Generation 1, 2 and 3. Now she slightly resembles Mindy from Yugioh GX or Jun from Chance Pop Session. *In her Generation IV artwork, Sabrina is wearing bracelets that glow in certain sections. These bracelets may be power inhibitors to keep her psychic powers under control. *Her Japanese name is the same name of a game company. *She is the only Gym Leader to appear in Gen IV to get a completely different in-battle sprite in Gen V. *Sabrina somewhat resembles Sailor Mars from the ''Sailor Moon ''anime. **Coincidentally, Sailor Mars also had psychic powers. *Both Sabrina and Akiza Izinski from Yugioh 5D's have the same origin story as both girls had psychic powers and both their respective parents were forced away by their daughters. *In the manga, she is one of the three Team Rocket executives that are also Kanto Gym Leaders, along with Lt. Surge and Koga. Gallery Sabrina 2.png|Sabrina's classic appearance. 092701570.png Sabrina...Something.jpg Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Generation V Characters Category:Antagonists